NFLRZ: A day of Friendship
by Rushstar32
Summary: (I only own my oc; Takes place in Noble Six's 'The Endgame, beware of Spoilers) A chill day for the Guardians as they hang out with eachother


A day of Friendship

_HOK..._

_The snow gentle fell out of the Hall of Fame as Juniper and Jessica walked inside the HOK, bundled up. Juniper was carrying a tray of cupcakes as they headed into the infirmary where the others were visiting Joseph, Ash and Kristie._

Juniper: Hi guys!

Jessica: Hello!

_The group turned to the two rookie Guardians smiling._

Ish: Nice to see you back from your illness.

Jessica: Nice of you to drop by at night *_Gentle grabs her scarf_* I hope you guys had a good holiday break.

Dean: We did. We were actually worried that the snow would stop you.

Juniper: Not a chance. Just made some cupcakes before coming here.

Jessica: And SOMEONE wanted to see you guys.

_Jessica unzip her back bag and out popped the little dog, barking in joy and jumping into Marty's arms._

Marty: *_chuckling_* H-hey...I'm happy to see you too Pepperjack.

_Jessica and Juniper sat down with the others._

Juniper: How are you two doing.

Kristie: Getting stab wound is dissapearing.

Joseph: And my knee is starting to hurt less too. We should hopefully be back in action soon.

Amara: Thank goodness. We were worried for a while there.

Arron: Well most people don't walk away from something like that.

Jack: Especially form a-*_stops and looks at the others_* monster like her.

Jessica: Thank you for not cursing but the word you were thinking of using describes Endgame perfectly...*_Rage build a bit_* especially after what she did in Tennessee.

_They finch at that._

Troy: That was messed up what she did.

Hunter: I know...I still remember seeing Cyclops run off when he and Ish got back. He was so upset.

Tua: And a good reason...Stevie McNair death still hurts even years later and to disrespect the dead like that.

_Jessica clenched her hands into fist, shaking in anger._

Jack: Just another reason to get rid of her.

Layla: I take it you have a little vendetta against her.

Jack: Yes...let's just say i have some ideas on what i want to do with her.

Ricky: Same thing with me.

Troy: Ditto.

Marty: *_Sees Jessica shaking_* Uh guys, maybe we should-

Jessica: *_Full rage; gets up quick_* I WANT HER HANGING OVER A HARBOR BURNT DISMEMBERED AND ROTTING FORM WATER WHILE BEING EATEN BY SCAVENGERS AND SHARKS!

_Jessica blinked as she looked around at the shock faces._

Troy: I'M SORRY WHAT?

_Jessica blushed and sat down again._

Jessica: S-S-Sorry, lost it there.

Ash: It's not your fault, you really care about us and just don't want us getting hurt.

Jessica: I know but...remember when Ish told us what happened. I went ballistic and was about to head out hunting her if you guys haven't stopped me.

Ish: Again, you really cared about use and it didn't help you guys saw Cyclops running off.

_Jessica sighed. Then they heard a chuckled and turned to see Jack smirking._

Jack: Have to admit, it would be awesome to see how she ended up like that.

Jessica: Not helping...

Juniper: I'm sure she'll get her just desserts soon.

_Juniper opened the tray and everyone grabbed a Cupcake._

Joseph: So...anything new that happened while me, Ash and Kristie were out.

Ish: Not that you already know. I did find out from couch that the next team were up against are the Aces.

Ash: That's going to be a interesting game.

Jessica: *_Smiles_* Just so you know I'm not going to go easy on you *_winks_* even if you are the Veterans of the Guardians on the field your the competitors.

Layla: The Aces? The new to the league right?

Troy: Yeah, and needless to say their making themselves known.

Ricky: Yeah, their team is definitely the definition of teamwork right there.

Jack: *_Eye raised_* How so?

Arron: Well, for one it's best not to mess with their wide receiver. You guys remember their game with the Vikings?

_Everyone cocked their head in confusing, with Jessica smirking and giving a small chuckle. They soon turned to her._

Juniper: What happened?

Arron: You don't-well, Joseph might be happy to hear this then. You remember that player fromm their team that busted your knee?

_Joseph eyes glinted in anger._

Joseph: Bruno...yeah. What did he do?

_Arron rubbed the back of his head._

Arron: It's mostly what the Ace's did to HIM. I was actually at that game. Bruno started messing with Jessica to the point he nearly hurt her when the Ace's won. Needless to say the team wasn't very keen on Bruno hurting Jessica like that, so the lifted him into the air and threw him out.

Jessica: Bruno was then taken away by the couch. I told my team about your game Joseph, the one you got hurt on, and before he was taken away, the team told him what he done to you...NEEDLESS to say, it will be a while before that JERK touches a football.

_Joseph smirked and chuckled at that._

Joseph: Must be a big blow to his ego losing to a new team and then being beaten up by them.

Marty: Now i wish i was there.

Jessica: Don't worry, you will see what we're made of at the next game with you guys.

Troy: *_Playful smirk_* Is that a challenge?

Jessica: WELL...I known my teammates for years, we met after I moved here from Pittsburgh. Lets just say they don't like it when others mock or bully me. So just stay on their good side and you should be fine.

Tua: We'll remember that.

_Everyone chuckled._

Hunter: Anyway, other than that nothing out of the ordinary. Except maybe the fact your Eagles made it to the playoffs.

Amara: Along with the Steelers, Patriots, and Minnesota for the divisional.

Joseph: I saw, hopefully my Eagles will win the trophy this season.

Ash: *_Smirks_* Hold on their Joseph, don't forget my Patriots are in too...we might win this one.

Jack: Or my Steelers. Would be nice of them to win it for Dan since he passed this year.

Joseph: *_Chuckles_* Okay, okay. Either one of our teams might win.

Kristie: Who knows when it comes to the Super Bowl.

Ish: Well alot happened this season...This whole season was a bit of a roller coaster.

Jessica: A BIT? We had TWO HURRICANES this season. The Bucs and Dolphins had to move their bye week to week one and let's not forget the amount of damage the first one caused in Houston.

_Everyone frowned a bit remembering that information._

Kristie: I remember seeing Lasso one time carrying boxes for those affect in Houston.

Amara: Yeah, I'm glad those people are getting help.

Tua: Me too.

Troy: Yeah...the last time a team's city was damage was from-

_Troy trailed off, those memories he had relived for the past few weeks might have stopped when he found out the truth, but they still hurt._

Ricky: But everything turned out okay in the end. They pulled through.

Arron: Just like we will against Endgame.

_Everyone smiled._

* * *

_Soon it was time to leave, the remaining Guardians waved goodbye to Ash, Joseph and Kristie as they headed of._ _Ish was the last to leave when Jessica pulled him over to the side, the others out of ear shot and PepperJack by her side._

Ish: Jessica, is everything alright?

_He noticed that she was nervous._

Jessica: Ish, I want to ask you something and please be honest with me.

_Ish turned to face her._

Ish: Sure, what is it?

Jessica: Remember when you said that alot had happened this season.

Ish: Yeah...what does it got to do with your question?

_Jessica took a deep breathe and sighed._

Jessica: Be honest...how do _**YOU **_feel about the Chargers move to Los Angelas?

_Ish was surpsired to hear her ask this._

Ish: I don't mind. I remember reading somewhere that the Chargers actully started from there before moving to San Deigo the following year. Why do you ask?

Jessica: I just...I have a bad feeling something bad is gonna happen and maybe this information might help.

_Ish gave her a warm smile before ruffing her head._

Ish: If it is, we can handle it as a team.

_Jessica slowly smile._

Jessica: Right...we can handle whatever it is.

_The two ran back to join the others._

**THE**

**END**


End file.
